


Keep the secret

by haesann



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haesann/pseuds/haesann
Summary: Rivalry is something that fills us with many thoughts, even hatred is such a lethal weapon that we have all felt at some point. Do not believe?After that tournament at All Valley, Lawrence was devastated, his body asking for revenge for LaRusso, even though he really just wanted to look at those parched lips."Daniel, I like you"In love and pleasure, anything goes.- LAWRUSSO, it's a BL story about the characters of "The Karate kid", mostly a one shot, if you don't like the content, ignore it.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Keep the secret

That blond was staring at nothing. It was the prom, everyone was enjoying "Cruel Summer", of course it was a great song, but right now I was wondering if what I would do was right.

With the help of a girl, he placed LaRusso outside of school, if he had. Are you supposed to hate him? Of course, after taking him out of glory it was clearly that he had to do it, however, he clearly knew that he could not do it. Why? Love comes in strange ways, I felt love for that dark-haired dwarf.

Her dry pink lips, that slim hips, her legs, that challenging look that if she were a girl, she would be screaming, her hands so perfect, her neck, perfect for leaving marks ...

Sigh, talking about Daniel or how he called him "Danny", he was dancing with a group of boys, he couldn't help but look at that blue suit that fit him so well, his hips moving to the rhythm was so magnificent, if he could He would watch for an eternity, however he had met him at 11 at night, it was already 10:55, so he had to run.

As he walked he questioned what he would do, he had no problem feeling in love with a boy, love adapts to many ways, love was love and it was something he always knew since he was little, he was nervous because, how do you explain him Your enemy that you really love him? It was a strange thing to say, but there he was like an idiot.

Exactly at 11 o'clock he saw a dark-haired boy go out to the schoolyard, he sighed in a hurried way.

"It's now or never"

As he walked towards Daniel he raised his eyes and made eye contact with him, he could see how the opposite frowns, to tell the truth the blonde could only smile shyly.

\- Jonnhy, what kind of joke is this? Our problems were supposed to have been cleared up. - Said the black-haired man reluctantly.

\- LaRusso ... I ... - The blonde ran his hand over the back of his neck trying to explain what was happening.

\- You know? I'm sick of this, I'm leaving, if you're not going to say anything to me, okay, but don't waste my time .. Problems are a bad thing, so I don't want to have them.

Daniel began to walk towards the school, however he was interrupted by our arms that jumped at him, it was Lawrence hugging him, Daniel decided to turn around to claim that action, however before he spoke, some lips caught his.

"Love"

Lawrence took Daniel's waist to attract him more, he thought that he would give him a beating, but it was not like that, LaRusso himself was reciprocating his kiss while passing those thin hands down his broad back.

He did not hesitate to lower his hands towards the rear of danger, he squeezed it making LaRusso moan in a delicate way, while he lowered his kisses to the neck of the opposite he stopped him making him make a face, they were both enjoying it.

\- Jonnhy ....

Hearing him call him by name caused him to smile slightly, he was about to speak however LaRusso took him by the hand making him run towards the gym showers.

\- Danny, what is happening ?, is supposed to ... - His words remained in the air.

Now the "dwarf was attacking his mouth in a passionate kiss, Daniel was playing with both of their tongues causing both of them to start panting. Lawrence in a somewhat slow way withdrew Daniel's sack while he did the same with it, he felt like his pants began to feel a little tight, the desire to have LaRusso on top of him, jumping, begging for more was something he needed.

On the other hand Daniel was enjoying the moment, he had to admit that Lawrence was attractive, a tough boy, he felt love with him in an indirect way, he was never there, he was always the idiot with the blond hair.

Jonnhy removed the shirt of the black-haired man admiring the slim but strong body of the opposite, his brown skin, his moles, that mouth, he was in heaven, his lips attacked Daniel's neck in order to lower his hands towards his pants. He is beginning to remove the belt, then he goes to the sipper, he could not bear it anymore, he took Daniel by the hips, hitting his back on the wall of the bathtub, again leaving kisses on the neck.

"Wow .. A-ah ... someone's excited ..." Daniel said between groans as he caressed the back of Lawrence's neck.

In a somewhat clumsy way, Lawrence took off his shirt, revealing that well-formed body, Daniel ran his hands over that chest, feeling a burning in his cheeks, he was about to speak but Jonnhy interrupted him.

\- LaRusso ... Your lips are so beautiful and delicate, your hips are small, but cute. Have they already told you?

A blush on more of the black-haired's cheeks, he only denied with a downcast gaze making the blonde smile, in a slow way he removed his pants and underwear, remaining totally naked, the same he did with Daniel, I admire her body while Daniel just lowered the Look with some pity, Jonnhy took him by the chin to look into his eyes.

\- You are perfect..

\- Daniel, this was never about There, I only wanted you, the little boy who challenged me .. with that look that kills me, from now on I want to take you as mine .. My blood boils to see you with someone else Do you understand? Daniel, I like you.

Hearing that, the opposite could only smile, caressed the blonde's cheek to look at him tenderly.

\- I feel the same for you .. Jonnhy, make me yours ..

Those words were enough for Lawrence to run his fingers over Daniel's narrow entrance, who began to moan uncontrollably. He moved his fingers from one side to the other making scissors while Daniel twisted with pleasure began to move his hips against the fingers of the blond unifying that he asked for something more.

LaRusso only felt like something was tearing him inside, he understood that Jonnhy was inside him, it was something painful, however instead of complaining, he kissed the blonde's lips, which corresponded instantly, Danny moved his hips making the opposite start to move your hips from the front out ...

"Ah .. Ah, Jonnhy .. m-more .." Daniel whispered as he tried to contain his moans.

The blonde raised Daniel's legs on his shoulders to begin to move his member in a fast, hard and deep way, little Daniel was in heaven, his eyes were half open, his hair covered his face while his mouth remained open asking for more to feel Lawrence's member, in an instant, jonnhy began to masturbate Daniel's member causing it to come in her hand, now it was her turn.

He moved his hips in a wild way causing danger to dig its nails into his back, motivated more to move his hips, he heard Daniel scream, he knew he had touched that sweet spot, I do not hesitate to move faster ...

In those bathtubs you only heard the sound of their skins colliding, a pleasant melody for both of them, Jonnhy came inside Daniel while kissing his lips whispering "I love you"

Both were clear about what had happened, however neither of them regretted it, since their love was a burning fire, it is well said that love can also come out of war.

On Monday, LaRusso was opening his locker, when he opened it he found a letter like a chocolate bar, he frowned, however when he opened that letter he could only smile sideways.

"Hello Daniel, I hope you are having a Monday, I wanted to tell you something, what happened at the party was something great, for a long time I felt things for you, every time I looked at you with someone else my heart ached, however knowing that I am the only one who could have you, it fills me with joy, it is an honor to love you, regarding our past, I hope it can be out of our picture, since I want to love you, I want to be the one who has your look. Daniel, will you allow me to be the one? fool who will love you and give you gifts? That is to say, your boyfriend .., can I be? Sorry for not saying it up front, however I am so in love with you, my dwarf. "

Daniel only let out a laugh when he heard the dwarf, however when he turned around he found a blonde and a red rose, something cliché but cute.

\- So ... How about Danny? Asked the blond, handing that rose with a nervous smile.

Daniel only took his cheeks to kiss him, apparently it was a yes, to which when he separated from that kiss, Jonnhy hugged his lover, now he had the right to call the boy he loved "my boyfriend".


End file.
